gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival
GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival is a 2D fighting game crossover made by Arc System Works that pits the series of Guilty Gear and Blazblue against one another. It will be released in the year 2015 and will be available for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and PC. Daisuke Ishiwatari will be the main producer/main designer for the game, as well as being the composer for the soundtrack for GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival and becoming the voice for Sol Badguy once again, Toshimichi Mori will be in charge of doing the game's artwork. The game will be developed under the Taito Type X2 which has been used by many of Arc System Works' game franchises. GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival will feature 36 playable characters and one original character that is the unplayable final boss. The main characters for the game are (not surprisingly) Sol Badguy and Ragna the Bloodedge, the main protagonists of the Guilty Gear and Blazblue franchises respectively. Prologue While he was planning on bringing forth the 'Nemesis Horizon' to the world, Terumi Yuuki (also known as Captain Hazama of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department) suddenly receives a vision of him and Relius Clover being betrayed by Hades Izanami that leads to his end at the hands of Hakumen. Needless to say, Terumi is livid by the revelation and decides to figure out a way to change it. Eventually, he comes across knowledge of another world called 'The Backyard', Terumi believes this could be the answer to change his fate and turn things in his favour instead. Unfortunately, he learns that he can't access The Backyard in his world because it is part of another reality that the other world originates from: The Guilty Gear universe. Terumi and Relius decide to secretly create a portal behind the NOL Imperator's back in order to access this other reality in order to enter The Backyard. When they completed the portal, Terumi and Relius immediately activate it, but an error occurs and suddenly the realities of the Guilty Gear and Blazblue ''universes merge together into one. Without warning, chaos erupts instantly in this strange new world as Terumi begins to laugh hysterically, knowing he is finally closer to his true wish. Game Menus & Gameplay The options that appear on the main menu of GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival are as follows: SCENARIO CAMPAIGN - This where you play through the storyline of GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival. It is split into four chapters: '''Gear', Azure, Calamity Carnival and The Climax. When you are going through the storyline, you will play as specific characters when battling as the plot progresses further. ARCADE BATTLE - Where you battle against 8 CPU opponents before facing the character's final boss. VERSUS BATTLE - Where you can freely battle the CPU or against a friend. TIME ATTACK - Similar to Arcade Battle, but this time you must complete the mode in the quickest time. MISSION MODE - A variety of challenges, mostly consisting of tasks where you defeat the enemy under certain conditions. When Scenario Campaign is completed, you can choose to fight the final boss of the game in this mode. JUDGMENT - This is where you can play a character in a beat 'em up style of play. There are 5 levels which you must go through to complete Judgment mode. Based on the Guilty Gear Judgment ''game. GALLERY - Where you can view the artwork, biographies, movies, voice samples and listen to soundtrack of ''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings, as well as being able to load and save your progress. The gameplay for GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival will be much similar to that of the Guilty Gear series, so the movelist of the Blazblue roster for the game will undergo much changes even though they have all their special moves, Distortion Drives and Astral Heats. The Blazblue roster's Ability Drives (which is done by pressing the X button on the consoles PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and the PlayStation Vita handheld) have transformed into a set of commands rather than pressing a single button on the controller. Though if a you disapprove of the controls for the Blazblue character, you have the option to revert the controls similar to how you play the Blazblue games. There is no significant change in the Guilty Gear roster since the style of play is similar to when playing Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-''. Characters Here is the list of playable characters that will be appearing on ''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival, 18 each from the Guilty Gear series and the Blazblue series, making a total of 36 playable characters, with one original character who is the unplayable final boss. (Note: I may add a tad bit more characters should they give me an idea so comment below on whom else you want in. And finally, may I point out that Guest characters WILL NOT BE INCLUDED because their purpose in this game would make no sense.) GUILTY GEAR #Sol Badguy #Ky Kiske #Dizzy #Millia Rage #May #Potemkin #Chipp Zanuff #Axl Low #Zato-1 #Faust #Anji Mito #Jam Kuradoberi #Testament #Slayer #I-No #Elphelt Valentine #Robo-Ky (Secret Character) #Order-Sol (Secret Character) BLAZBLUE #Ragna The Bloodedge #Jin Kisaragi #Noel Vermillion #Iron Tager #Rachel Alucard #Taokaka #Bang Shishigami #Litchi Faye-Ling #Hakumen #Tsubaki Yayoi #Makoto Nanaya #Valkenhayn R. Hellsing #Bullet #Azrael #Kagura Mutsuki #Hazama #Celica A. Mercury (Secret Character) #μ-12 (Secret Character) FINAL BOSS #Chaos Origo: Amatsu-Mikaboshi Stages These are the 21 stages which you can play your chosen character to battle them against an opponent, or even your friend. #Paris - Sacred Order of Holy Knights HQ Still Under construction~ ♪''' Gallery Still Under construction~ '''♪ Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Arc System Works Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Multiplayer